A Little Prince
by dyakuro34-7
Summary: Changmin seorang putra pengusaha batu bara di India, memutuskan untuk pindah ke negara asal orang tuanya, Korea. Pilihan yang tak tepat dibuat oleh seorang Shim Changmin.Homin ff.
1. Chapter 1

A Little Prince

Cast : Changmin, Yunho

Genre : maaf saya gak tau. Tentuin sendiri ya. hehe

Rate : T

Disclaimer : Yunho punya tuhan, keluarga, dan Jae. Tapi aku lebih suka Yunho sama Changmin #plak ngaco. Terinpirasi dari dorama jepang 'A Little Princess'.

Summary : Changmin seorang putra pengusaha batu bara di India, memutuskan untuk pindah ke negara asal orang tuanya, Korea. Pilihan yang tak tepat dibuat oleh seorang Shim Changmin.

India..

.

.

Author Pov.

Seorang namja duduk di meja makan dengan ayahnya. Menikmati makanan yang

mungkin sebentar lagi tak akan ia rasakan lagi.

"Changmin, kau yakin akan pergi ke Korea?" Tuan Shim memulai ppembicaraan dimakan malam kali ini.

"Ne appa. Aku yakin. Sangat yakin. Aku sudah tak sabar merasakan sekolah umma dulu. Aku yakin aku akan punya banyak teman." Jawab Changmin sambil melahap makanannya. Tak ada nada keraguan di setiap ucapannya.

"Baiklah bersiap-siaplah untuk besok, cagiya." Tuan Shim mengecup pucuk kepala anaknya sebelum pergi meninggalkan ruang makan.

"Yoo, bisakah aku meminta sesuatu darimu?" tanya Changmin pada pelayan yang sedari tadi berdiri dibelakang Changmin. Yoochun, anak seorang pelayan yang pengasuh Changmin dari kecil. Ia yang selalu menemani Changmin di masa kecil. Yang membuat Changmin menjadi lebih percaya diri di muka umum.

Sedangkan Changmin sendiri, dia seorang anak dari pengusaha batu bara ternama di India. Ibunya meninggal saat melahirkannya. Karena itulah ia sangat dekat dengan Yoochun dan ibunya yang selalu ada saat dia sedih dulu.

"Ne, min. Apa yang kau inginkan?"

"Tolong jaga appaku ya. Jangan sampai dia sakit selama aku di Korea. Bisakah?" pinta Changmin yang tentu saja dituruti oleh Yoochun.

"Ne, Changmin."

Skip Time

"Tuan muda, semoga kau beruntung disana." Ucap seleruh pelayan dirumah keluarga Shim. Mereka mengantarkan Changmin hingga ke depang gerbang.

"tuan muda. Kenapa kau harus pergi? Tak bisakah kau tetap disini? Seorang anak kecil terlihat berusaha untuk menahan air matanya.

"Mianhae Wookie-ah aku harus pergi. Setelah aku lulus nanti, akan kuajak kau Korea. Bagaimana?" tawar Cchangmin pada anak kecil yang salama ini telah ia urus.

"Ne tuan. Berjanjilah padaku." Anak kecil itu mengulurkan jari kelingkingnya.

"Yakso." Jawab Changmin singkat.

"Baiklah sepertinya aku bisa ketinggalan pesawat kalau aku disini terus." Changmin mengangkat kopernya dan meletakkannya di bagasi mobil.

"Jaga diri kalian baik-baik. Dan Sungie jaga Wookie baik-baik ya." Changmin sedikit merendah untuk menyamakan tingginya dengan anak kecil itu. "Dan tunjukkan padanya bahwa kau mencintainya" ia membisikkan kata itu yang membuat yesung merona.

"Ne, hyung aku akan menjaganya."

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Aku pergi dulu. Anyyeong." Pamit Changmin pada semua pelayan dirumahnya.

Changmin Pov.

Semua baru akan dimulai.

.

.

TBC

or

Delete

Hehe masih prolog. Tolong reviewnya ya. Maaf dengan Typo yang betebaran dimana-mana.


	2. Chapter 2

A Little Prince

Cast : Changmin, Yunho

Genre : Drama mungkin ya

Rate : T

Disclaimer : Yunho punya tuhan, keluarga, dan Jae. Tapi aku lebih suka Yunho sama Changmin #plak ngaco. Terinpirasi dari dorama jepang 'A Little Princess'.

Summary : Changmin seorang putra pengusaha batu bara di India, memutuskan untuk pindah ke negara asal orang tuanya, Korea. Pilihan yang tak tepat dibuat oleh seorang Shim Changmin.

Chap 1

Author Pov.

Sebuah mobil Ferrari (bener gak nulisnya?) merah mamasuki gerbang SM High School. Sekolah khusus namja dari kalangan kelas atas. Anak pengusaha, anak kepala negara, bahkan anak KORUPTOR! # plak lebay.

"Ha! Liat. Itu anak baru yang diceritakan Jinki saengnim kemarin. Wah dia pasti sangat kaya."

"Dia tampan, tinggi. Ya ampun sebegitu sempurnakah dia?"

"Ayahnya ganteng." Krik...

Seluruh kelas mulai gaduh dengan kedatangan murid baru terdesebut.

Brak.. seluruh murid berhenti membicarakan anak baru itu dan menoleh ke arah seseorang yang mengebrak meja dengan keras tadi.

"Minggir!" ucap namja itu dengan lembut, namun itulah yang paling ditakutkan oleh para siswa SM jika seorang Jung Yunho telah berbicara dengan nada lebut namun sangat menusuk.

"Hah jatuh"

Krek.. 'hah di injek lagi deh'

"Hem orang-orang tidak berguna."

Ruang Kepala Sekolah

"Oh, Kangin-ah. Kau sudah datang." Sambut seorang namja cantik yang merupakan kepala sekolah di SM high school.

"Ne, Heechul-sshi." Kangin segera membungkukan badannya.

"Ah kau tak perlu seformal itu padaku. Jadi ini anakmu?" Heechul melihat Changmin dari bawah hingga atas dengan teliti.

"Shim Changmin imnida." Changmin memperkenalkan dirinya.

"Ne aku sudah tau. Jinki tolong antarkan Changmin berkeliling asrama." Perintah Heechul pada Jinki aka adiknya.

"Ne, hyung. Changmin ayo ikut aku." Jinki dan Changmin segera berlalu dari ruangan itu. Meninggalkan Heechul dan Kangin yang sedang berada dalam kesunyian.

"Hah, bagaimana kabarmu Kangin?" Heechul memecahkan keheningan diantara mereka yang membuat bulu kuduk author mrinding.

"Aku baik-baik saja." Jawab Kangin singkat.

"Apanya yang baik-baik saja kau semakin kurus setelah ditinggal Leeteuk 6 tahun yang lalu. Apa kau kurang makan?"

"Tidak aku banyak makan kok. Mungkin hanya karena ada beberapa masalah di tambang batu bara, aku jadi sedikit stress. Tapi setelah melihat Changmin tertawa semua rasa lelahku akan menghilang.." Kangin memberi jeda pada kelimatnya " Dan maukah kau mejaganya selama dia berada disini? Aku tahu kau sangat dekat dengan Leeteuk dulu. Bisakah aku mempercayaimu?"

"Tentu, tentu saja Kangin-ah aku akan menjaganya seperti aku menjaga Yunho."

.

.

Sementara itu Changmin..

"Nah Changmin ini kamarmu." Ucap Jinki sambil membuka pintu kamar yang terbuat dari kayu terbaik. Dan lihatlah sekarang, ruangan megah yang lebih tepat disebut kamar hotel bintang 5 dari pada kamar asrama.

"Bagaimana kau suka?" tanya Jinki saat malihat Changmin yang memandang akamr barunya tanpa berkedip.

"Ne. Aku suka, sangat suka. Kamsahamida, Jinki Songsaengnim."

"Hem baiklah kalau begitu kita akan langsung ke kelas. Kajja."

Cklek..

Pintu ruang kelas itu terbuka memperlihatkan seluruh siswa yang gaduh. Seketika kegaduhan itu lenyap saat Jinki berdiri di samping seorang namja yang mereka tahu sabagai calon teman mereka.

"Baiklah sekarang sudah tenang. Ada seseorang yang akan aku kenalkan pada kalian." Ucap Jinki saat suasana kelas benar tenang. "ini Shim Changmin, murid baru di sini. Aku harap kalian bisa berteman baik."

"hah jadi namamu Changmin?"

"Wow. Kau tinggi sekali."

"Berapa umurmu?"

"Aku dengar kau anak pengusaha batu bara di India. Benarkah itu?"

Brakk..

Untuk yang kedua kalinya Yunho mengebrak meja dan membuat para murid yang sedang bertanya - mengintrogasi- Changmin terdiam dan memandang Yunho yang sedang mendekat dengan tatapan takut.

Klotak.. 'aduh jatuh lagi. Pensil keberuntunganku pasti akan diinjak lagi olehnya'

Pensil itu mengelinding ke arah kaki Yunho

Krek.. "Kau harus memperhatikan keadaan sekitar. Lihat kau hampir saja merusak pensil namja manis ini." Changmin menyelamatkan pensil itu bahkan hingga tangannya sendiri yang terinjak oleh Yunho. Yunho yang mengetahui iu hanya menatap dengan wajah kesal.

"Ini milikmu? Simpanlah barang ini baik-baik. Aku yakin ini pasti benda yang sangat penting bagimu." Changmin menyerahkan pensil itu pada namja yang terduduk dilantai. "Siapa namamu?" tanya Changmin lagi.

Namja itu memandang Changmin dengan pandangan tak percaya. "Junsu. Park Junsu." Jawab namja itu. Ya bisa dibilang Changmin adalah orang pertama yang menyapa Junsu selama ia bersekolah di SM.

"Park Junsu. Nama yang bagus. Kalau begitu Junsu-ah, mulai sekarang kita berteman ya." Changmin mengulurkan tangannya untuk membantu Jungsu berdiri. Dan dengan ragu Jungsu menyambut perlakuan hangat seorang Shim Changmin.

"Tunggu. Orang yang pertama harus kau kenal adalah aku. Perkenalkan namaku Jung Yunho wakil siswa di sekolah ini. Semua orang menghormatiku disini." Yunho menarik tangan Changmin ke dalam salam yang yaaa bisa dibilang agak –banget- tak sopan.

"Emm Yunho. Shim Changmin imnida. Tunggu.." Changmin memperhatikan Yunho dari atas sampai bawah. "Kau harus memperhatikan penampilanmu sekecil apapu itu." Tangan Changmin terulur untuk membetulkan letak dasi Yunho yang miring. "Nah selesai. Sebagai wakil siswa kau harus memberi contoh untuk teman-temanmu."

"Gomawo." Ucap Yunho singkat.

"Wah Changmin sangat teliti dalam penampilan ya." Akhirnya Jinki mulai angkat bicara lagi setelah sempat terkaget-kaget dengan perilaku Changmin. "Em Changmin mungkin kita harus segera ke kamarmu. Ayahmu sudah menunggu sisana."

"Cih tidak menarik"

.

Changmin Pov.

Sekarang aku sudah berada di Korea. Tempat dimana ibuku -ya walaupu dia namja- dilahirkan. Dan disinilah aku. SM High School. Sekolah khusus namja yang pernah menjadi tempat belajar ibuku. Hanya orang tertentu saja yang bisa masuk ke sekolah ini. Dan kau tahu sekolah ini hanya menerima murid setiap 3 tahun sekali. Setelah murid-murid ajaran tahun itu lulus baru mereka membuka pendaftaran baru. Disini hanya ada 1 kelas yang siswanya hanya berjumlah 16 orang. Apakah tidah keterlaluan? Entah apa yang dipikirkan oleh namja cantik itu.

"Ahh chagi, bagaimana dengan sekolah ini, kau suka dengan suasananya?" perkataan appa membuyarkan lamunanku.

"Ne aku suka appa. Murid-muridnya juga baik. Appa tak usah khawatir." Ucapku ya dari pertanyaan appa barusan aku mendengar sedikit nada kekhawatiran.

"Ne. Hah mungkin sudah saatnya appa pulang ke India chagi kau tak apa kan appa tinggal?"

"Ne appa. Gwenchana. Tapi tunggu." Aku berlari kea arah koperku dan mengambil sesuatu.

"Ini appa. Pakailah. Ini kalung keberuntungan yang aku dapatkan dari seseorang saat aku masih berumur 12 tahun." Aku memberikan kalung berbentuk salju pada appaku.

"Wah ini indah sekali. Bisakah kau memakaikannya untuk appa?" aku hanya mengangguk dan memasangkan kalung itu ke leher appa.

"Appa tambah gagah menggunakan kalung itu."

"Ha? Benarkah, siapa dulu yang memberikannya pada appa." Aku hanya terkikik kecil mendengarnya.

"Baiklah appa tak punya banyak waktu lagi. Appa pulang ya chagi." Appa mengecup pelan dahiku. Entah mengapa aku merasakan ada sesuatu yang berbeda dengan kecupan appa barusan . berbeda dengan kecupan-kecupan sebelumnya.

Aku terlalu lama sibuk dengan duniaku, hingga aku menyadari bahwa appa sudah tak dikamark lagi. Segera aku berlari mendekati jendela. Mobil appa sudah tak terlihat lagi. Ya Tuhan ada apa ini?

.

.

Author Pov.

Sinar matahari menerobos jendela ruang makan SM High School. Mereka sedang melakukan kegiatan rutin mereka setiap pagi. Sarapan bersama.

Mereka makan dengan tenang hanya terdengar suara piring, garpu dan sendok yang saling berbenturan di salah satu piring seorang siswa.

"Ehem." Merasa terganggu sang kepala sekolah berdehem agar murid itu berhenti membuat kegaduhan.

"Junsu. Ikuti caraku makan." Changmin berbisik pada Junsu yang ada di sebelahnya. Ia mengajari Junsu dengan sabar Table Manner.

.

.

"Baiklah siapa yang bisa menerjemahkan kata bahasa Korea di depan menjadi Bahasa Prancis?" Hankyung Songsaengnim bertanya pada murid-murid sambil menunjuk ke ara papan tulis. Seluruh siswa hanya terdiam dan tak menjawab. Bahkan Yunho sang wakil siswa pun hanya terdiam.

"Aku bisa Saengnim." Ucap Changmin memecah keheningan yang sedari tadi melanda.

"Baiklah terjemahkan."

Hari ini, sangat terlihat bagaimana kepintaran seorang Shim Changmin. Mulai dari Matematika, Bahasa Prancis, Bahasa Inggris, hingga bahasa Jawa #plak maksud saya IPA.

Malam ini seluruh siswa berkumpul di kamar Changmin. Kecuali Yunho dan Jaejoong yang sedang pacaran. Dan Kibum yang sedang asik dengan novelnya.

"Kalian tahu bagaimana bisa Ganesha memiliki kepala gajah. Itu karena saat ia masih kecil, ia diperintahkan oleh ibunya untuk menjaga pintu masuk rumah. Karena saat itu ibunya mau mandi. Tak boleh ada seorangpun yang boleh masuk kedalam, termasuk suaminya Dewa Siwa. Karena hal itulah Dewa Siwa marah dan memenggal kepala Ganesha kecil."

"Hwaa. Sadis." Siswa yang lain mulai bergidik ngeri dengan cerita Changmin.

"Lalu karena istrinya meminta agar Ganesha dihidupkan kembali,Dewa Siwa pun mencari kepala anak yang tidur membelakangi ibunya. Tapi yang ia dapatkan bukan kepala menusia melainkan kepala gajah. Nah begitulah ceritanya." Cerita Changmin lebar-lebar.

"Itu pasti hanya dongeng." Ucap Eunhyuk sambil memasang muka horornya.

"Tidak itu benar-benar terjadi di puncak himalaya tau. Dan siapapun yang tek percaya akan hal itu maka dia akan dikutuk oleh Dewa Siwa." Changmin berbicara dengan nada yang meyakinkan bagi teman-temannya.

"YA! Donghae aku takut. Bagaimana kalau aku dikutuk?" Eunhyuk memeluk kekasihnya dengan erat setelah mendengar nada keyakinan pada ucapan Changmin.

Brak..

Pintu kamar dibuka dengan kasar oleh Yunho yang diikuti Jaejoong.

"Changmin. Aku perlu bicara denganmu." Ucap Yunho dingin.

"Apa yang mau kau bicarakan Yunho-sshi?"

"To the point aja deh. Begini jika kau mau mendapatkan kepercayaan dan ingin kami menganggapmu sebagai bagian dari SM High School maka kau harus mengikuti tradisi turun temurun disini." Kali ini Jaejoong angkat bicara. Seluruh murid hanya terkejut dengan apa yang dikatakan Jaejoong.

"Tradisi apa itu?" Tanya Changmin Dengan muka yang santai.

"Kau harus menyiapkan sarapan untuk para siswa dan juga kepala sekolah pada acara sarapan bersama. Tak ada yang boleh membantu ataupun tahu tentang hal ini. Dan jika kepala sekolah menyatakan bahwa masakanmu enak..." Yunho memberi jeda pada kalimatnya. "maka kau akan kami anggap sebagai bagian dari keluarga SM High School. Bagaimana kau menerima tantangan ini?"

"Tentu. Aku menerima tantangan ini."

"Percaya diri sekali dia. Tapi bagus lah. Semoga berhasil Changmin-ah." Seorang namja dengan kulit seputih salju bergumam dibalik pintu kamar Changmin.

TBC

Hahaha maaf ya kalau ceritanya pendek dan gak sesuai dengan harapan reader semua dan buat bingung.

Pertama-tama aku ucapin terimakasih buat artzhy lau, Park YUIrin, winterheenim, youngsu0307, Heewife and Minmin Dolla. Aku sangat sangat amat senang karena akhirnya ada juga yang mau review fanficku aku benar-benar berterima kasih. Tapi maaf kalau ceritanya gak sesuai dengan keinginan kalian semua.

Oh ya buat artzhy lau, Yoochun itu pelayan dirumahnya Changmin. Trus Wookie itu anaknya pelayannya Changmin yang udah meninggal trus diurus sama Changmin. Sedangkan Yesung itu juga anaknya pelayan dirumahnya Changmin. Hahaha ya gitu lah rumahnya Changmin penuh dengan pelayan.

Orang tuanya Changmin itu Kangin sama Leeteuk tapi marganya diganti Shim sama author yang sarap ini. Heechul itu ibunya Yunho klo mau tanya siapa bapaknya jangan tanya saya, tanya aja sama Heechul. Kan Heechul yang buat Yunho ^0^

Tapi di dorama aslinya yang diperanin heechul sama yunho gak ada hubungan apa-apa jadi ini karangan author sendiri. Disini Changmin umurnya 16 th. Yunho 17 th. Pokoknya semua anak di SM 17 tahun kecuali Changmin. Wakil siswa itu kaya ketua osis gitu. Hehe maaf kalau gak mudeng.

Nah segini dulu dari author. Tolong tinggalkan review dengan meng-klik kata review dibawah ini. Kalau ada yang review chap selanjutnya saya usahakan 3 hari lagi, karena saya banyak tugas sekolah.

Sekali lagi Gomawo.


End file.
